


Research?

by Space_Violets



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bath, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost, baths, soft boyfriends, talking about immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: Alec has been spending more and more time doing extra research for the Institute. Magnus worries about him and runs them a bath. The next morning he finds out what Alec has been preoccupied with.





	Research?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was going a completely different direction when I started writing it but here we are. Definitely not my best work because it's a bit all over the place but Magnus and Alec are still in love and thats all that matters ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Alec couldn’t exactly pinpoint when exactly this idea began to form in his mind, but he did know the moment he decided to pursue it. About a year ago, when their relationship was nearing the 1-year mark, they were lying in bed. Alec couldn’t remember how they got to the topic of Magnus’ immortality, but they were talking about the future. The possibility of Alec not being able to grow old.

 

Magnus knew that Shadowhunters had short lifespans, of course he did. How could they not, it practically came with the job description, but Alec had never talked about it before. For the first time in his life, he was able to open up about how much that scared him. He told Magnus that he was scared of leaving him too early.

 

“I just hope you find someone who loves you as much as I do, when it happens” Alec had whispered, causing Magnus to feel a lump forming in his throat.

 

“Not possible”

 

‘I’m serious Magnus. I want you to move on, when it happens. I want you to be happy”

 

Magnus had shaken his head at that. “I’m not planning on loving anyone after you”

 

At that Alec rolled to his side so he could look at Magnus. “Why not?”

 

Magnus did the same motion and placed a hand on the Shadowhunters waist. “Alec, I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but I do… and I couldn’t love anyone else after you. I know that sounds crazy but I… no one could ever come close to comparing to you. I’ve loved others before but compared to you those relationships were ordinary. I can’t go back to that.” Magnus had dropped his gaze back to the bed at that, not wanting Alec to see him cry. At that Alec had pulled them both into an embrace.

 

“I love you” He whispered into Magnus’ hair, as the older boy cried into his neck. He wanted to tell the warlock that he would figure something out, but he kept his mouth closed, an idea forming in the back of his mind.

 

 ***

 

Alec sighed as he heard his boyfriend open the front door to their shared apartment. He quickly slid the thin book he was reading under a pile of Institute paperwork he had brought home the night before. He’d already gotten through half the book and had a feeling this was going to be another lead that didn’t pan out.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus called out.

 

Alec stood up. “Library.” He called back, walking towards the hallway to wrap his arms around the warlock. “How was your day?”

 

Magnus sighed into the touch. “Awful. I swear my clients were never this difficult 100 years ago”

 

Alec grinned. “Don’t be a grumpy old man” He teased, placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

 

Magnus swatted at him lightly, pulling away from the hug. “Rude” He tried to say with a straight face but one look at Alec’s amused face sent him into a fit of giggles. Alec took the opportunity to kiss the other man softly. Magnus pulled back, his hand moving from Alec’s neck to his hand. He gave it a light squeeze before speaking. “Do you want to go out for dinner tonight or stay in?”

 

Alec sighed. “Can we stay in? I’m not in the mood to…” He gestured vaguely in the air “deal with other people.”

 

“Rough day too?” Magnus asked

 

Alec nodded. “When is it not?”

 

The warlock frowned. “You put yourself under too much pressure.” He stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead. “What do you want for dinner? Your choice.”

 

Alec groaned. “You made me pick the last 6 times”

 

“I’m trying to be the best boyfriend ever.”

 

“You already are the best boyfriend ever.” Alec said with a smile that made Magnus’ heart flutter.

 

After finally forcing Alec to pick, Magnus conjured two dishes from their favorite Italian restaurant. They ate their meals in comfortable silence, as they often did when one or both of them were exhausted. Magnus was worried about Alec. Alec had told him that they were understaffed in the research department and had taken up a few projects to help them out. This had led to the younger man taking less time for himself and Magnus could tell.

 

When they both finished, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and kissed it softly. “Do you want me to run you a bath? You look tense.”

 

Alec nodded. “Will you wash my hair?” He asked sheepishly. He knew it wasn’t something he should be embarrassed about, especially two years into a relationship, but growing up the way he did made it hard for him to ask for things. Especially things like this, things that were soft and intimate.

 

“Of course I will.” Magnus said, flicking his wrist and sending magic into the air. Alec heard the bathtub start to fill as Magnus stood up and started pulling him to the bathroom. Once there, Manus let go of Alec’s hand and opened one of the drawers next to the sink. He grabbed a bath bomb and unwrapped it. “This one is supposed to be able to make anyone relax, at least according to the employee at LUSH.”

 

“Why do you go out and buy things when you can just…” Alec imitated Magnus’ hands doing magic.

 

Magnus smiled. “Usually I do but sometimes I like to do things the old-fashioned way. Reminds me that I’m still part human.”

 

Alec nodded and started taking off his clothes, noticing that the tub was almost filled. Magnus dropped the blue-green ball into the tub and followed suit. He got into the tub first and leaned his back up against the wall of the tub. Alec followed after and slotted himself between the Warlock’s legs. He sighed as soon as the hot water engulfed him.

 

“Good?” Magnus asked. Alec sighed again in response. Magnus kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck. After they had soaked for a few minutes, Magnus spoke again. “Come on get your hair wet so I can shampoo it”

 

Alec dunked his head underwater as Magnus magicked a bottle of Sandalwood shampoo to the tub and poured some of it into his hands. When Alec came up for air, he started rubbing the shampoo into his hair. As he scratched Alec’s head, he sent whispers of magic into his scalp. He could feel it relaxing his boyfriend and placed a kiss to his cheek after he decided his head message was thorough. Magnus placed his hand to the water and in an instant all traces of the bath bomb were gone, leaving clean water for Alec to rinse his hair in. Alec tipped his hair back into the water and Magnus used his hands to make sure it had all left his head.

 

Alec leaned back into his boyfriend once more. “Thank you”

 

“Anything for you Angel” Magnus said quietly into his ear. Alec blushed at the pet name, still not used to how it made him feel.

 

“I want to stay like this forever” Alec muttered, as Magnus placed another kiss to his cheek.

 

*** 

 

The next morning Alec woke early, as the sun began to shine in his eyes. He grumbled slightly and noticed the warm body pressed against his. He loved waking up like this, hugging Magnus to his chest. He wanted to stay like this forever, but something drew him away. He knew what it was, an old handwritten book hidden under a stack of paperwork. He grumbled again but started to unwrap his body from the man lying next to him.

 

“No… stay” Magnus whispered, pulling Alec back down into his arms. “Stay” He whispered again, before falling back into sleep. Alec looked at him again, feeling guilty as he decided to go back to his research. He pulled on some clothes and went back to reading. He got through 10 more pages of useless information before a knock on the door made him jump.

 

“Morning” Magnus muttered, walking towards the desk. “You know I hate waking up alone”

 

“I’m sorry” Alec muttered, standing up to pull Magnus into a hug. “I’m doing…”

 

Magnus ducked under his boyfriend and grabbed the book on the table. “Research?” He grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages. His brow furrowed. “What exactly are you researching?”

 

Alec felt a lump in his throat. He hated lying but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t think of anything. “Magnus I—”   

 

“Alexander?” His voice was quiet. “What are you…” Alec could see tears forming. “Why are you…”

 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to talk about it before I figured it out.”

 

“Alec this is your mortality we’re talking about. Why would you do this? You would lose your family, everything.” Magnus’ voice was starting to rise, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Not you,” was all Alec could get out, looking at his hands. He felt a tug of anxiety in his stomach. It wasn’t supposed to go this way, not yet. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the other man. “I’m sorry” He felt Magnus shake his head. “I didn’t want you to be alone”

 

Magnus pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. “You’ve been researching this?” All Alec could do was nod. He didn’t know what to think or how Magnus was going to react.

 

“Before you get mad, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I know what I’m doing. I know what I would be giving up… if it worked.” He expected the worst and was surprised when he felt lips meeting his. The kiss was short but sweet and full of love. He looked down at Magnus and saw his beautiful cat eyes staring back at him.

 

“I can’t believe you would do this for me” was all the warlock could say.

 

Alec bit back a laugh. “It doesn’t matter, I haven’t been able to find anything.”

 

“I don’t care.” Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
